Wetting One-shots
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **So this is basically a bunch of stories about different couples, based on prompts from otpeeprompts from tumblr. There might also be some ABDL related one-shots too. I'm open to prompts and different pairings still, if anyone has any requests. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope you enjoy! :D**
1. Septiplier: Movie Night

**Hey guys. Another one-shot. This one is from  .com. So, as you can guess, it is a pee related prompt. _Imagine your OTP bundled in blankets together while they watch a scary movie. A really has to go, but doesn't want to miss the movie. B tells them to just let go–the blanket will absorb the mess. B holds their hand and watches them go._ **

It had been a lazy Saturday overall, with the two of them spending time playing video games, playing outside with Chica, going for a swim, just to name a few of their activities. It had been nice to just take it easy, just the two of them since Matt and Ryan had moved out. It was nice for the two of them to have some privacy.

Now it was Saturday night, and Mark and Jack were cuddled up together on the couch. They were currently sharing a blanket as well, since Jack had wanted to be as close to Mark as he possibly could be while they watched a scary movie. Of the two of them, they both tended to get scared easily which made horror movies even more terrifying for them.

Jack was curled into Mark, his wide eyes on the screen in front of him. He mentally cursed himself, as well as Mark, for choosing such a movie. Well, Mark had been the one to choose it. Jack just agreed so he didn't seem like too much of a chicken to his boyfriend. He was about to reach for a handful of popcorn when another jumpscare surprised him, causing him to let out a small squeak as he hid his face in Mark's neck. "Fuck! Why are we watching this, you arsehole?" He grumbled out, though his anger was obviously fake. He loved spending time with Mark no matter what they did.

Mark had been almost equally as scared at the jumpscare, nearly dumping the popcorn everywhere. He let out a laugh, at both his and Jack's reactions, before he moved the popcorn to the side table to wrap his other arm around Jack and bring him even closer to himself in hopes to comfort him. "Hey. You agreed to it. It wasn't all my fault you know." He commented, pressing a light kiss to the green head of hair before he looked back up at the screen. "You could have said no." He added on.

Jack moved to get even closer to Mark, squirming around a little bit. Not only was the movie really getting under his skin, but he had had quite a bit of juice before the movie had begun. So that didn't exactly help. But at this point, he didn't want to miss any of the movie. He could tell it was nearing the end.

Mark could feel Jack's wiggling form next to him, causing him to let out a small chuckle as he turned to look at him. "Are you doing okay there babe?" He asked, an eyebrow rose at the wiggling. "Or do you have ants in your pants?" He teased, rubbing his shoulder gently.

Jack shook his head, looking up at Mark nervously. "No. Not exactly." He mumble out, before he focused back on the movie. He hoped there wouldn't be anymore jumpscared at the moment, as he felt a pang in his bladder. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He added, as if to shrug it off in a way.

"I'd pause the movie but..." Mark trailed off, gesturing awkwardly to the screen considering he couldn't actually pause it. There wasn't too much he could do for Jack. He continued to rub his shoulder in hopes to calm him down or at least to take Jack's mind off of whatever was bothering the green haired male.

Jack gave a light nod of his head, squirming yet again as to try and relieve the pressure on his bladder. "I t-told you. It's fine Mark." He replied quietly, shifting in his seat as he focused more on the movie now. At least he tried to. It lasted a few more minutes at least before he started to fidget against Mark again. "Fuckin' Jesus." He muttered out, the pulsing feeling in his bladder getting even worse. He took one arm from around Mark to shove it between his legs, hoping to calm down the pressure.

"Jack, what is going on?" Mark asked with a small sigh, turning to look at his boyfriend. "Come on. Tell me sweetheart. You know I won't laugh at you. And...you shouldn't be embarrassed." He added on, kind of figuring out what this was all about now. Jack's fidgeting and his cursing, and now his hand between his legs, helped him piece everything together.

"I really have to fucking pee but I don't want to get up and miss the rest of the movie." Jack replied, shifting even more on the couch. He moved to get even closer to Mark if possible, as his face burned a bright red colour. He didn't understand how Mark was still so calm. Mark had probably drank just as much as him, if not more, to stay dehydrated.

Mark gave a slow nod of his head, his eyes flickering to the screen and then back to the blushing male. "That's fine. The blankets...are thick enough to take care of your mess baby boy." He replied in a soft voice. They had never really talked about their kinks before, or at least nothing like this, but it wasn't anything sexual at the moment. When Jack gave him a weird look, blush getting even darker, he shook his head. "I don't want you hurting yourself. And if you're too stubborn to go to the bathroom, just go here. Just let go sweetheart." He repeated, moving one of his hands to Jack's lower stomach. He began to lightly massage it, his eyes watching Jack's face while Jack seemed to focus back on the movie. It was a pretty good movie.

Jack let out a soft noise, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold it too much longer. He had to admit that he was surprised that Mark had even suggested that, but at this point, if he were to get up, he would most likely have an accident anyways. He was still trying to fight it off, but the way Mark was rubbing his stomach, right near his bladder, was sending shivers down his spine. He looked towards Mark again, watching the red haired male give him a nod, before he turned back to the movie.

Mark still had his eyes on Jack, as he felt Jack relax under his hand. He moved his hand from Jack's stomach to take Jack's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. He watched as Jack's pants began to darken, causing Mark to bite down on his bottom lip again. He could see the spot spreading even more, and eventually, Mark could feel the warmth on his own thigh. "Jesus babe. You really had to go." He mumbled, pressing a light kiss to Jack's temple.

Jack felt his face heat up, as he felt his bladder finally seemed to feel empty. He was still embarrassed at the fact that he had actually wet himself next to Mark, but Mark didn't even seem too bothered by it. "I...I'm sorry." He mumbled out anyways, face getting darker.

Mark let his arm slip back around Jack's shoulders, rubbing at them gently. He shook his head, letting Jack curl even closer to him. "It's fine sweetheart." He whispered, blushing a bit himself. He could still feel the wetness spreading even more under him, until it eventually felt like he too had wet himself. He didn't say anything else though, as he allowed a silence between them to linger.

The movie continued to play, but there was only one thought traveling through Mark's mind: This was going to be a bitch to clean up.

**And done. Thank you for reading. I am currently working on Chapter Ten of ABDL Markimoo. But, just a heads up, it doesn't include the Grumps. An idea came to me last night and I knew I had to write it (: So...stay tuned.**


	2. Phan of Camping

**My first _Phan_ fiction! (See what I did there? Yeah, I'll show myself out). And it's...well, this. I hope you enjoy though! Prompt: _Imagine A and B going camping. When it turns night, A realizes that they forgot their sleeping bag. B shares theirs, and all goes well until B has to pee. They try to get out of the crammed bag, but it's stuck. Person A comforts them, trying to relax them and get some rest. However, their aching bladder can't take it anymore. Person A manages to free themselves and B so they can get cleaned up. (Where are they going to sleep now?_ **

**Also, I still am working on my ABDL Markimoo chapter 12. I just wrote this quick one-shot for a friend who loves Phan :) **

"We should go camping."

Phil looked up from his laptop, a puzzled look on his face. "Us?" He asked, not sure he had heard Dan properly. "Me and you? Dan, you know that won't end well." He replied, his eyes shifting back to his laptop. Hopefully Dan was only kidding. When he was met with silence though, he brought his eyes back up to look at the other Youtuber. "You can't be serious..."

"What? Come on, Philly! It'll be fun." Dan replied, putting his own laptop to the side so he could move closer to Phil on the couch. "Out of all the years we've known each other, that we've been together and lived together, we've never been camping before." He continued on, a bright grin still on his lips. "And no social life. No wifi. No laptops. No phones. Just us, and the wilderness."

Phil let out a small sigh, slipping his laptop shut before he put it onto the coffee table in front of him to give Dan his full attention. It was kind of scary. The fact that Dan was actually being serious. "I know. But there's a lot of stuff that we haven't done together that we shouldn't. Camping is one of them. Us, plus nature, is never good. You know I hate thunderstorms." He pointed out. "What if...what if it rains while we're out?" He asked. "And you don't have the best of luck, either. Should I list the ways you've hurt yourself or had a near death experience?" He asked. "Like spraying deodorant in your eyeball, or tripping on an escalator, or that one time when yo-"

Dan shook his head, cutting him off. "I know I don't have the best luck but it'll be fiiiine." He replied in a slightly reassuring tone, waving Phil off a bit as he drew out the i in fine. "I already checked the whether this weekend and it's supposed to be clear skies. No raining. No hurricanes. No worries." He continued on, a grin on his lips.

"Woah, this weekend? Dan, that's only two days away. How long have you been thinking about this?" Phil asked, his arms crossed over his chest. He knew he should stop leaving Dan home alone for too long of periods. "That's a little short of notice. What if... something happens or...what about my houseplants?" He suggested weakly, though it was pointless. Now he was just making up excuses as to get out of going.

Dan gave him an exaggerated look, before he let out a scoff. "Really? Your houseplants? We'll be gone for all of one night. We'll leave on Saturday and return on Sunday. Not that big of a deal." He explained, avoiding the first question completely. "We've been gone for longer than that and your plants were fine." He added on, ruffling Phil's hair up in a teasing sort of way. "Please?" He asked, looking at him in a hopeful sort of way.

Phil gave him a slight glare, before uncrossed his arms to fix his hair with a small sort of huff. "Dammit Dan." He grumbled out, rolling his eyes. Dan knew that he couldn't say no to him. "I really hate you, you know that?" He asked rhetorically, though his heart gave a slight flutter when he saw the look of pure joy that spread onto Dan's face. "Fine. I'll go on your camping trip with you. But we're bringing our phones with us. What if there's a murderer on the loss or something?"

"Yay!" Dan threw his hands up in the air in an excited way, practically bouncing on the couch with excitement. For a twenty-five year old, he wasn't exactly acting like one. "I already have the perfect spot picked out. No murderers, but...yeah, we can bring our phones. Just in case." He agreed. "All you have to do is pack up your stuff and be ready by Saturday morningish." He gushed a bit excitedly, continuing on about their trip.

Phil knew he was going to regret saying yes.

He just wondered how.

* * *

The two days seemed to pass way too quickly for Phil's liking, a small sigh slipping from between his lips. He was nervous, in a weird sort of way, but he was sure that nothing too bad would happen. All of his camping supplies were packed off to the side near the door. He was just waiting for Dan now, surprisingly. He looked up when he heard a loud rather bang, causing a mixture of a squeak and a scream to slip out.

Dan had accidentally dropped one of his bags down the stairs, flinching a bit himself at the loud noise as it tumbled down. "Oops." He followed down the stairs after it, carrying it over to the door where Phil was. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scary ya." He apologized, before he moved to head back up the stairs. "I'll be right back. Just gotta grab the rest of the bags."

Phil let out a groan. How many bags did Dan need? He had one himself that contained his clothing, his hygiene products, his hairbrush and a few other things. He also had a sleeping bag packed up, his pillow, a few spare blankets...nothing too much. How much had Dan packed? Just as that thought passed his mind, Dan was making his way back downstairs with two more bags which caused his jaw to drop. "Dan...how much stuff are you bringing? I thought you said one night. You aren't bringing the whole flat, are you?" He asked, though the teasing tone was obvious in his voice.

"What? You have to be prepared for the unexpected Philly boy." Dan replied, before he headed out to the Taxi that was currently waiting for them outside with the two bags that were still in his hands. He packed them into the trunk, before he turned to head back in.

Phil locked up the flat before he was made his way out of the apartment with his own bags, as well as Dan's other bag, draped over his shoulder. He dumped the additional bags into the trunk with the others, before he straightened up to close the hood of the trunk. He swiped his black hair out of his eyes, before he looked up at him. "Was that everything?"

Dan gave a nod of his head, slipping his own keys for the flat into his pocket. "Yeah. Let's hit the road!" He replied, before he happily slipped into the backseat of the car. It was quite a drive, about half an hour, but he supposed it could have been worse. He and Phil had spent a lot longer trapped in a car, or even a plane, together.

Let the camping adventure begin.

* * *

Once Dan parked, he got out of the car first to stretch a bit. He looked around, taking in their surroundings. Phil hated to admit it but it actually seemed...relaxing. The campsite was peaceful. There weren't many people around. The weather wasn't too hot or too cold. He looked over at Dan as he too got out and joined beside him.

"Not too bad, huh?" Dan asked, his arm slipping around Phil's shoulders. He gave them a gentle squeeze before he pulled himself away. He didn't want to make anything too awkward. "I suggest we make S'mores first." He said, gesturing to the fire pit.

Phil seemed to brighten even more at the mention of that. He'd never say no to junk food. "I'll...attempt to start the fire while you get the supplies?" He asked. He moved towards the fire pit when he received a nod from Dan. He put a few logs into the fire pit that were rested beside it, before he grabbed a lighter. "Pray I don't die." He mumbled to himself. He used some paper to start up the fire, thankfully without burning himself.

Dan made his way over with the supplies for the S'mores under his one arm, holding two marshmallow roasting sticks in his other hand. "Wow. Phil's got a survival side. Who would have thought?" He teased, sitting down on the ground near Phil.

"Did you not bring chairs?" Phil asked, looking over at Dan. "I'll take that as a no." He added when he saw the guilty look that was on Dan's face. He let out a small chuckle though, taking one of the marshmallow roasting sticks into his hand. "I guess we're going for the full camping experience." He said in a rather reassuring tone to lighten the mood.

* * *

The rest of their day was spent exploring the camp ground, to which Phil was excited to learn that there was a bathroom nearby. An actually bathroom. He thought he would have had to wee in a bush or something. Not only was there a bathroom, but there was also a swimming pool near the front of the camping grounds as well as a playground, as ridiculous as it was. They spent some time swimming, and even had some fun on the swings at the playground.

But most of their time was spent on their own campground site, the two of them just talking. Though they did do the exact same thing at their flat, this just seemed different. They had cut themselves off from their social lives completely to give themselves a break.

When it started to get darker, they decided to set up their small, two person tent. The mosquitoes were started to feast on their blood and the two Brits were not enjoying it. At all. That seemed to be the beginning of their bad luck, as the bites spread over their pasty skin.

"Phil, help me with the tent." Dan called out, dumping the contents of the bag for the tent onto the ground. He brushed his hair off f his face with a slight huff. "Fuck. This is more physical activity than I've done in the past year." He whispered under his breath.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Phil replied, already having changed into his pajamas. Or rather, he had stolen a pair of Dan's. He always enjoyed wearing Dan's clothing...though he knew it bothered him. He grabbed one of the poles, an eyebrow raised, before he picked up the instructions.

Phil made his way closer to Dan, before the two of them got together to work on setting up the camping tent with Dan never even mentioning Phil wearing his pajamas. It shouldn't have been so difficult. But then again, they had never actually set up a tent. At least not for a few years.

All was well until Dan went to adjust one of the poles, and the pole ended up slipping out of place and smacking him straight in the face. He let out a small noise of pain, moving away for a few minutes to recover.* He held his nose, right where he had gotten hit, before he glanced Phil's way. Luckily, Phil hadn't seemed to notice as he was too busy focusing on the instructions in his hands.

Phil looked up, about to explain the next part when he noticed Dan's bright red mark on his nose. He grew a bit concerned, hesitating before he spoke up. "Are you okay?" He asked, completely unaware as to what had just happened.

Dan gave a nod of his head, rubbing at his nose a bit. It hadn't hit him too hard. Just hard enough to scare him, really. "Let's just set up the stupid tent." He replied, though there was no real heat behind his words.

Originally, it would take other people around fifteen to twenty minutes to set it up. It took them a total of forty-five minutes to finally finish setting up the small tent. Then again, Dan and Phil aren't necessarily normal. Nor are they like other people.

Phil and Dan both let out a small sigh at nearly the same time, sharing a glance when it slipped out. Phil chuckle a bit before he headed to their bags. He brought his bags closer to the tent, before he opened up one of them to pull out his sleeping bag. He got into the tent himself and laid out the sleeping bag on his side of the tent, though he knew that they would probably end up getting pretty close in their sleep anyways, before dragging his two bags into the tent as well.

"Uh, Phil? I have some...bad news." Dan chuckled out in a rather hesitant way. How had he forgotten one of the most important parts of camping? The sleeping bag. He waited until Phil made his way back out of the tent, giving him the same sheepish look he used when Phil asked him about the chairs.

"What now?" Phil asked, sitting just inside the tent. He looked up at him, waiting for Dan to speak up again. "Did you lose something? Or forget something else?"

"Uh...yeah. I guess you could say that." Dan replied, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I forgot my sleeping bag." He finally admitted, the sheepish look still on his face. He could see the look of realization sink in on Phil's face.

Phil covered his face, letting out a small sigh as he shook his head. "Really?" He asked, dragging his hands down his face. Though he still wasn't upset. He didn't think he could ever be mad at Dan. "That...it's fine. We can just share mine. Not like we haven't shared a bed before." He pointed out. "C'mon. I already set it up."

Dan, who had already changed into his own pajamas, made his way into the tent with his own bags as well. He put them on his side of the tent, before he turned to look at their sleeping bag situation. It was a pretty big size for the two of them, so he was sure it would work.

Phil got in first, getting himself comfortable in the sleeping bag. There was just about enough room to fit Dan, even as he pushed himself up against the one side of the sleeping bag.

Dan seemed to look over the situation, wondering if he had made a mistake. "I...can just sleep on the floor of the tent, Phil. I don't know if I'll fit." He commented, picking up one of the blankets that Phil had brought along.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's fine." Phil reassured him, waving Dan into the sleeping bag. "It's just for one night. I don't smell that bad, do I?" He asked in a teasing sort of way, his British accent a bit thicker than usually. He wasn't sure if it was because he was tired or because he was nervous.

Dan looked over towards Phil again, staring at the black haired male before he gave in with an exaggerated sigh. "Okay. Fine." He replied, heading over to him. He had to crawl over to him, considering they were giants and they didn't have much room to do much of anything in their tent. He unzipped the sleeping bag before he fit himself in next to Phil, their bodies nearly pressed together.

It would have been awkward for Phil had it been anyone else pressed up against him but with Dan, he honestly didn't mind it. He felt Dan move around, followed by the sound of the zipper being zipped back up. They were currently back to back, causing their butts to rub together a bit...despite the two of them trying to put as much room between them.

They made a bit more small talk before the two of them finally started to grow tired, their eyes fighting to stay open as their speech got sloppier. "I had fun today." Phil spoke up in a mumbled out tone, shifting a bit in the sleeping bag. He hoped he wasn't annoying Dan at all. "I'm glad I said yes." He added on in a soft voice still.

Dan gave a small smile, though he knew Phil couldn't see it. He felt happier though, knowing that Phil actually enjoyed himself. "Told ya it would be fun. You should trust me more." He replied, letting out another small yawn of his own. "I'm glad you came along."

"Night Danny."

"Night Phil."

The quiet only lasted for about five minutes. They had finally gotten comfortable. Or at least Dan had settled into the warmth of the sleeping bag. But he hadn't managed to fall asleep yet due to someone's shifting. "Would you quite squirming around for bloody sake?" He muttered out. He moved around himself, since he had previously had his back to Phil, to face the other male now. "Is there a spider in the sleeping bag or something?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Phil himself adjusted too to turn back to look at Dan again. His face was a bright red colour at this point, and, though it was dark, he was sure that Dan could see it. "Uh..." He felt embarrassed, considering they had just gotten comfortable and they were already in bed. "I have to go to the loo..." He admitted, shifting once again.

Dan gave him his usual 'Are you serious?' look, before a small groan slipped. "Phil! Why didn't you say anything sooner?" He asked, turning over to unzip the zipper. He tugged at the zipper, his eyes growing a bit wide when he realized it wasn't unzipping.

"I didn't realize I had to go until now!" Phil replied back, and he was being honest. He hadn't. He moved one of his hands down to grip at his crotch, the pulsing in his bladder getting even worse. "Hurry up with the bloody zipper, would you?" He added out, biting down on his bottom lip. He swallowed thickly as he tried to get his mind off of his bladder. But that was his only thought at the moment.

"I'm...uh, I'm working on it." Dan replied, continuing to work on the zipper. It still wasn't opening up for him, which only made his concern grow. He let out a small noise, before he turned back to give Phil a look. "I...have some more bad news."

Phil's face dropped when he heard Dan's words. "No. Please...no. Please don't tell me you can't get the zipper...Dan!" He grumbled out. He could already feel that his boxers were a bit damp, though he was sure it wasn't enough to leave a mark on the front of his pajama pants yet, and it only caused his face to heat up even more.

"Hey. Hey, calm down. I can try and wiggle out. It's gonna be fine." Dan replied, giving him a gentle, reassuring squeeze of his shoulder. Then, he focused on trying to get himself out of the sleeping bag. It was then that he noticed that the opening of the sleeping bag was slightly smaller than the rest of the sleeping bag. "Seriously?" He grumbled out, continuing to try and wiggle out. He didn't get anywhere though, and it made him even more frustrated. "Sorry Phil..." He said in a soft voice once he had truly given up.

Phil's eyes widened a bit, and he tried his best to cross his legs in the tight constraints of the material of the sleeping bag. A soft groan slipped out, and he used his free hand to cover his hand. "I don't...I don't know how long I can last." He murmured out, squirming almost helplessly.

Dan felt guilty as he moved closer to Phil, wrapping his arms around the other male. He rubbed Phil's back softly, letting a comfortable silence fall over them. "It's not the end of the world Phil." He reassured the other male. It was going to be a pain to clean up, but he didn't want to make a big deal out of the whole situation.

"I'm about to wet myself and you're saying that...it's no big deal?" Phil asked, burying his face in Dan's neck. He found it rather comforting in his current position, his bladder still pulsing. "Shhhhoot." He breathed out, just barely catching himself from swearing.

"Think about...uh, video ideas." Dan tried to help out, though he only got a groan in response. He couldn't imagine what Phil was going through. He already knew that Phil was pretty bladder shy as it was. "Deep breathes babe." He commented without really thinking. He couldn't believe he had just called Phil babe. He had had feelings for Phil for a few months now, though he had been trying his best to keep them hidden.

Phil had heard the slight slip up, though he didn't point it out. His focus was still on his bladder, as he could feel the pressure becoming nearly unbearable. His cheeks were bright red as the warmth around his crotch grew, his bladder relaxing a bit more. He was trying his best to hold it together, but he felt like he was going to burst any second now.

"Don't hold it. You're gonna hurt yourself." Dan mumbled out, feeling a bit embarrassed just saying it himself. He really didn't want Phil hurting himself. Not over something like this. "It's fine. Just go, Phil. We don't really have any other options." He added on, his hand still rubbing Phil's back in a gentle, caring way. He could feel how tense the other lad was.

Phil, despite Dan's words, was still trying his best to hold it. The tears were filling his eyes though, even with them closed and with his face shoved into the crook of Dan's neck still. He lasted another few seconds, before he let out a small noise of almost disbelief that was also mixed with a noise of relief. He could feel the liquid practically gushing into his hand, panted breathes coming out from between his lips.

The wetness spread at a rather quick rate, and it didn't take long for Dan to feel it himself against his own crotch and thighs. His breath hitched it in his throat as he felt the warmth that came along with the wetness.

Phil hadn't realize how much he had been holding in, as his stream didn't seem to be slowing down at all. It felt like hours, when in reality it was only a minute or two, until the flow finally came to a stop. The two were practically sitting in a puddle now, but Phil's bladder felt better now thankfully. He felt...relaxed. Though now they had to somehow get cleaned up.

Dan tried to look down at the mess that was pooling around them. "Wow. I guess you really had to go." He mumbled, though it was more to himself. He was just glad he didn't have to go himself, or he was sure he would have gone himself by now. He heard a small sob, and his heart nearly broke. "Phil..." He moved back a bit so he was able to see Phil's face, moving to carefully caress the soft cheeks in his rather large hands. "Awe, don't cry. It's okay. Shh." He pressed a light kiss to his forehead, before he brought him back in for a gentle hug.

Phil didn't bother to argue, letting himself be pulled into the comforting hug. The tears were sliding down his cheeks, being caught by Dan's shoulder. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Dan in return, the heavy smell of urine in the air. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the way his clothing clung to him, and he felt even worse that Dan was feeling the same way. Oh god. He had wet himself. And Dan. Could this get any worse? "I-I'm so sorry." He whispered out, his voice soft and insecure.

"It's not your fault." Dan replied after a few seconds, giving Phil a gentle, loving squeeze. Sure, it felt a bit awkward. But again, Dan was staying calm as to not make Phil even more upset than he already was.

The hug continued on between them, until Phil reluctantly pulled away when the wetness began to grow cold. He wiped at his eyes gently, using the hand that didn't...currently smell like urine. "Thank you Dan." He whispered out, his cheeks just a light pink by now. Thankfully.

"You don't need to thank me." Dan replied. "It's still not that big of a deal." He added on, glancing over at Phil with a wink. Then he reached to grab his phone using his flashlight app to check out the damage. The lower half of the sleeping bag was a darker blue colour compared to the top half. Luckily, nothing seemed to go much higher than their hips.

Phil felt a bit better now, wiping at his nose carefully. "Can you...can you move a bit so I can try and get the zipper down?" He asked in a small voice still. His tears had come to a complete stop now, waiting for Dan to shift around enough. He reached for the zipper, fidgeting with it to see what the problem was. He tried to tug it up and down a few times, until it finally started to actually slip down. "Thank god." He mumbled out. He was finally able to get out of the sleeping bag, crawling towards the entrance of the tent. He nearly stumbled out of the tent, before the light from Dan's flashlight app flooded over him. He looked down at himself, seeing that his pants were nearly drenched.

Dan got out of the tent soon after Phil had, seeing that his own pants were also pretty wet. "At least the bathroom has showers." He pointed out, before he looked up at Phil. He gave the other a gentle smile, no judgement on his face. He even gave Phil a light nudge of his shoulder before he headed back towards his bags to get a clean pair of pajamas and a towel.

Phil felt his own small smile tug onto his lips, glad that Dan wasn't upset or disgusted. He went to go grab some pajamas of his own, though before he could even make his way into the tent Dan was already bringing him a pair of his own as well as a towel. He accepted the pair of sleep pant as well as one of Dan's sweaters and the towel, looking down at them and then back up at Dan. "I thought you hated when I steal your sleep pants and sweaters." He commented as they headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll make an exception for you this time." Dan replied, using his flashlight app to guide them to the bathroom.

Thankfully, nothing else too exciting happened that night. The pair had a quick shower, neither of them wanting to spend too much time in there. Once they were finished up with that, they dealt with the mess that was in their tent. And by dealt with it, all they did was use a towel to wipe up the mess and tossed the soaked sleeping bag back into the garbage bag it had come in. Then they stacked towels on top of where the wet spot had been, before they laid down. It wasn't the most comfortable but it was the best they could do considering their situation. Luckily the extra blankets Phil had brought hadn't managed to get wet.

They fell asleep soon after that, the next morning coming rather soon for them. Phil was the first to wake up, the chirping of birds and the bright sun shining in at him. His eyes fluttered open, a soft thumping noise in his ears. His head was resting on Dan's chest, Dan's arm wrapped around him in a comfortable way. This...was new. It was a position that hadn't happened between them before.

He carefully got up without waking Dan, making his way out of the tent. He was still a bit tired, but he wasn't sure he could sleep anymore. He made himself comfortable by the fire pit, listening to the birds chirping with a slight smile on his lips.

Dan woke up about an hour later, missing the warmth that disappeared when Phil had gotten up. He sluggishly made his way out of the tent, spotting Phil by the fire pit. He took a moment to take in just how adorable Phil looked in his clothing, poking at the fire that was in the fire pit. He said a small good morning to make his presence known, before he joined the other Brit on the ground.

They made more small talk again before they decided to call a Taxi again to come and pick them up, just wanting to be back in the comfort of their flat. Though they had both enjoyed themselves, it was nice just being home. Which is why they didn't travel too much.

The two of them changed into their everyday clothing, before they took their tent down. Phil knew that he was going to have to clean the tent properly after the accident, but he was trying not to think about that as he put his wet clothing, as well as Dan's wet clothing, into the bag that also had his sleeping bag.

When the Taxi finally arrived, the two men packed their stuff into the trunk again. Just as Dan was about to get in, Phil stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist gently, giving Dan a shy smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Phil repeated, his eyes connecting with Dan's. His long, slender fingers were still wrapped around Dan's wrist, and he could practically feel Dan's heartbeat up against his fingers. "It...means a lot to me." He added on, his cheeks starting to heat up again. Before he could back out though, he closed the space between them completely. His eyes slipped shut as his lips brushed up against Dan's own.

He didn't let it last too long though before he pulled away, his eyes reopening and his hand slipping from Dan's wrist. He then turned back around and made his way into the backseat of the Taxi, his own heart still pounding and his mind wandering.

Dan's eyes were wide in shook, not even having time to process what had happened. It had happened too quickly for his liking and he didn't even have time to respond. He brought a hand up to his mouth, his fingers touching lightly at his lips.

Did...did Phil really just kiss him?

 _**Fun Fact: Where the * is in the story, this event actually happened to me on one of my past camping trips. I was left to set up my own tent, and ended up hitting myself in the face with a pole...**_

**Yes, I am that big of a dork in real life. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Chapter 12 will hopefully be posted this weekend! :) **


End file.
